


【YM】惩罚（《教导》下篇，三人组3P，一辆五菱宏光）

by Victor_Michaelis



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Michaelis/pseuds/Victor_Michaelis
Summary: Bernard已然成了公认的Humphrey的门生，这位High flyer的前途似乎更加光明了，然而，库朗的香水罐，不光给他们的大臣带来了不小的麻烦，还给自己和Sir Humphrey带来了不小的惩罚....惩罚过后，Bernard能否认清自己那已然形成的未来？
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker, Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	【YM】惩罚（《教导》下篇，三人组3P，一辆五菱宏光）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告！是3P!《教导》下篇，有放置play，领带play，设定在库朗香水罐事件女记者离开后。日常日小伯纳产物嘿嘿嘿（我觉得我早晚有一天会精尽人亡死在伯纳这个小妖精手里）

“古希腊有这样的一个传统，当一个少年接受完传统的基本教育后，会被置于一个年长的成年男子的羽翼之下。作为这个少年的Lover，他将教导少年，培养他成为一个德智体美全面发展的完美者，他们会在战争中并肩作战，若少年犯错，则要替他受罚。Bernard，你听明白了吗？”  
——  
自从那天晚上在俱乐部与Sir Humphrey一同度过后，Bernard明显感觉到Sir Humphrey对自己的照顾更加关切，他们经常会一起过夜，Sir Humphrey会在他们缠绵时教他更多公务员的秘密。白厅里的众人开始用一种意味深长且如出一辙的眼神看着他，他已经成为了众人公认的Sir Humphrey的接班人。  
“看，那个High flyer。”“可真会向上爬啊。”“Sir Humphrey的男孩”窃窃私语在白厅流传，在Bernard身边飘荡，裹挟着指指点点和人们的猜测。  
“他一定天天晚上趴在床上撅着屁股等着Sir Humphrey操他。”  
我没有，Bernard在心里反驳。我没有，Sir Humphrey和我从来没那样做过。Bernard想着，带着一点傻气的浅笑。他想起每次和Sir Humphrey的缠绵，Sir Humphrey总是很温柔地从正面抱着他，一边施与他快感的浪潮一边给他传授白厅的法则。他喜欢这个体位，这个姿势，被Sir Humphrey抱在怀里总是让他感到安心，仿佛白厅的可怕法则就这样被Sir Humphrey挡在怀抱外，消解在快感里，而他就沉溺其中，不愿自拔。  
再说我们也不是每晚都做的。Bernard在心中再一次反驳，他总是喜欢从别人的话里挑毛病再纠正过来。他知道自己属于Sir Humphrey，但Sir Humphrey并不专属于他，他还有Sir Arnold，还有大臣....他知道自己是不可能独占Sir Humphrey的，但他并不介意。  
他对现状已经很满足了。  
“又一个荡妇。”这样的话开始传出来。  
Bernard被这句话再明显不过的错误给逗得差点笑出声来。首先，荡妇是针对女性的称呼，而他是男性，其次，他并没有像荡妇一样和谁都做。再说，什么叫又一个呢？Bernard觉得这话荒诞不经。但他确实有些不悦了。  
当他在Sir Humphrey的怀抱里平复刚才的高潮带来的刺激时，他咕咕哝哝地对Sir Humphrey说着自己的这些想法，而Sir Humphrey对受了委屈的爱徒的安慰，则是充满爱怜的爱抚，以及落在额头的吻。  
“他们说我是‘又一个荡妇’，Sir Humphrey，我怎么会是荡妇呢？我不是女人，我也没有放荡不堪。再说也没有谁是白厅的荡妇啊。”Bernard略带委屈地向Sir Humphrey说着，而Humphrey抚摸他的手顿了一下。他有些震惊于Bernard受的委屈，更震惊于他们居然敢这么说他的人。但那句“荡妇”又砸到他的心坎，让他为之一惊。  
他看着眼前的年轻人，他知道自己的未来，也清楚Bernard的未来，可这个年轻人能否认清这个未来呢？  
身为白厅荡妇的未来。  
“Bernard，”Humphrey抚过Bernard的鬓角，“还记得那天晚上我在俱乐部对你说了什么吗？关于古希腊的传统？”  
“记得，是古希腊前辈对晚辈的爱。”  
“古希腊有这样的一个传统，当一个少年接受完传统的基本教育后，会被置于一个年长的成年男子的羽翼之下。作为这个少年的Lover，他将教导少年，培养他成为一个德智体美全面发展的完美者，他们会在战争中并肩作战，若少年犯错，则要替他受罚。Bernard，你听明白了吗？”  
“我明白的，Sir Humphrey，我不会犯错的。”Bernard回答道。他是个聪明的学徒。  
然而这似乎不是Sir Humphrey想要的回答。他笑着抚摸Bernard的腰侧，Bernard顺从地随着抚摸扭动腰肢，Humphrey的话在他耳边响起：  
“并不一定，Bernie，不一定，不犯错固然是好的，但每个人都会犯错，重要的是犯错后如何去补救，而你还年轻，偶尔的错误，反而会让你学会更多，也明白更多。”  
Bernard看向Sir Humphrey，有点不解，但也没有再多说些什么。Humphrey搂紧了Bernard：“而在白厅，残忍的是，犯错误了，不光他的庇护人要受罚，年轻人也要跟着接受惩罚。所以，Bernard，不论你做了什么，觉得不妥就最好不要去做。”  
Bernard闻言倒抽了一口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“前一段时间去库朗，大臣夫人很喜欢库朗方面赠送的香水罐，但是香水罐价值如果超过50英镑大臣就不能收为己有。”  
“Yes？”  
“所以.....所以我在那天的宴会上帮大臣夫人托当地一个自称可以鉴定的人开了一份鉴定证明.....”  
“Bernard！”  
“对、对不起.....”  
“没事，只要没人发现就暂时没事，不过你以后千万不要不经我允许就干这种傻事！”  
“嗯.....对不起...Sir Humphrey....”  
而Humphrey所做的，就是将怀中的年轻人搂得更紧，叹了口气，隐隐担忧着未来。  
Bernard简直是个乌鸦嘴，第二天当Bernard一脸快哭出来的表情跟Humphrey说真的有记者要过来问大臣关于香水罐的事情还给库朗方面打电话求证之后Sir Humphrey这样想着。  
还好大臣当时搞的“紧急通讯室”让Humphrey有了保住Bernard的一线生机，在他的威胁下，媒体人出身的大臣相当出色地把记者对付了回去，其机智和高速的反应令他们俩惊讶。但现在，明显不是庆祝自己劫后余生的时候。  
那个该死的记者终于走了，所有人都保住了自己，Humphrey看到Bernard一直用感激的眼神瞄着自己，看起来都要哭了。傻孩子，Humphrey看着大臣愈发阴沉的面色想着。  
惩罚马上就要降临到我们的头上了，而你，就要知道你为什么会是又一个荡妇了。  
而Bernard还没意识到这一点，他还沉浸在劫后余生的喜悦之中。下班的时间正好到了，这场惩罚肯定跑不了了，Humphrey想着。听着外面的同事们陆陆续续离开部门回家的脚步声和交谈声，Humphrey有点绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
“Humphrey，Bernard是你教的人吧？好家伙，差点把我交待在这，而这算不算你的责任？”大臣的声音响起，带着愠怒，Bernard一惊，没想到惩罚这么快就要落到他和Sir Humphrey的头上。他担忧地看向大臣和Sir Humphrey，刚要开口为爵士辩解，就被大臣打断了：“闭嘴Bernard，我要听Humphrey解释。”Bernard只好闭上了嘴，担忧地看向Sir Humphrey。  
Humphrey平静的神情下有一丝慌张与不安，他清了清嗓子，扶了一下自己的温莎结，故作镇定地回答：“抱歉大臣，这件事情在发生时我确实不知情，但是Bernard是我的学生，作为他的Lover，我的确有着不可推卸的责任。”他的声音有些微微发抖，因为他知道接下来要发生什么了。  
闻言Jim饶有兴致地坐在办公桌后叉手看着Humphrey：“我还真猜对了，Humpy，难怪你这么护着他。那你也知道该怎么做，对吧？也该让我们的Bernard学一学做错事的惩罚是什么了吧？”  
“Yes....minister....”Humphrey转头却盯着地面，对已经有点要吓傻了的Bernard说道：“Bernard，去把门都锁上，窗帘拉上，跟外面的人说我们有秘密会议要开，不得打扰。”“Sir Humphrey....”“快去。”  
Jim靠在椅背上抿嘴笑着看着Humphrey：“那就开始吧，Humpy。”“Yes...minister...”在Bernard锁好门把窗帘拉得严严实实回来时，Humphrey闭着眼睛，认命般站起来，开始一件件脱下自己的衣服。  
“Sir Humphrey.....”Bernard震惊地看着Humphrey脱下了西服和马甲，解开了领带，而Humphrey和Jim看向Bernard，大臣的笑容更加难以捉摸，而Sir Humphrey走向了Bernard。  
“Bernard....把衣服脱了....”Humphrey声音颤抖着命令道。而Bernard被此情此景吓到，顺从地也开始脱下自己的衣服。  
DAA的常务秘书和大臣的首席私人秘书的衣服散落了一地，现在这两个平时衣冠楚楚穿着定制西装的高级公务员一丝不挂地站在行政事务部大臣Jim Hacker面前。Jim满意地点点头，慢条斯理地也将自己脱得不着寸缕。  
Jim向Humphrey一招手，Bernard便看见Sir Humphrey一步一挪地走向大臣，脸上带着被强迫的屈辱神情，闭上眼睛跪在大臣面前，摸索着捧起大臣的阳具，含入口中吮吸。正当Bernard还在因恐惧和震惊而愣住的时候，坐在属于行政事务部大臣的椅子上的Jim向Bernard发令了：  
“Bernard，过来，背对着我跪下，屁股撅起来。”  
Bernard只好乖乖照做，在撅起屁股的那一刻，他屈辱地想起了那些人的流言：  
“他一定天天晚上趴在床上撅着屁股等着Sir Humphrey操他。”  
如今我真的这么做了，却不是在等着Sir Humphrey。Bernard想着，想起自己对那些流言的反应，只觉得嘲讽，他悄悄看向身旁的Sir Humphrey，他没有得到回应的眼神，因为Sir Humphrey在闭着眼给大臣口交，眼角挂着不知是生理性的还是耻辱的泪珠。  
“啪！”  
Jim突然打了Bernard的屁股一巴掌，Bernard惊叫一声，带着羞耻和震惊，还有疼痛，他后知后觉才感受到的疼痛。火辣辣的痛感一点点在皮肤上蔓延开来，痛觉蔓延的边缘是丝丝缕缕的麻，让Bernard意外地从中收获了不止痛觉的感觉。  
挨打的一瞬间他的眼睛依然在偷瞄Sir Humphrey，爵士没有睁眼，反而闭紧了眼睛生怕看到这一幕似的，脸上的神情因口中的阳物撑开而扭曲，但能看出是意料之内、屈辱、恐惧和心疼。  
爵士在心疼谁？是他？还是...我...？Bernard想着，痛与麻带来的诡异感觉像电流流过他的后腰，这种感觉似曾相识，就像是爵士分开他的双腿，在他的后穴仔细涂好润滑剂，轻轻按揉准备探入手指时的感觉。  
是渴望求欢的感觉。  
上帝啊，为什么会是这种感觉？Bernard感受着这种令他羞耻的快感，绝望地想着，呼吸渐渐变成了啜泣。  
“啪！”大臣突然又向他的另一侧臀瓣打了一巴掌，Bernard又一次叫出声，而这声音该死的变了调，颤颤地带着甜腻的尾音。他浑身的肌肉都不自觉地收紧颤抖，蓄在眼眶中的泪滴落在地毯上，随即被羊毛地毯吸收得一干二净。  
在这里，在白厅，失败者与泪水将被吸收得干干净净，连骨头渣子都不会剩，而你只有继续拼杀下去的权利。  
而胜利者要有什么样的品质呢？  
如果你是政客，那就学会煽动、阴谋、操纵、推脱、贪赃枉法和蛊惑人心。  
如果你是公务员呢？  
那就更好办了，站好队伍，认清自己的位置，最终活成道德真空，变成白厅的荡妇。  
这是多年之后，尊敬的内阁秘书Sir Bernard Wolley对自己的得意门生，新任行政事务部常务秘书Sir Victor Michaelis总结的道理。  
大臣在Bernard看起来平复过来后，示意Humphrey停下。他站起身来，拂过Bernard的后腰，指尖扫过脊柱，Bernard被这抚弄引出一声呻吟，头向后仰，腰向下塌下去，屁股撅得更高，像发了情的母猫求偶的媚态。Jim握住Bernard的下巴，把他的头扳过来，让他惊恐地看着他从办公桌的抽屉里都拿出了什么东西。  
“Bernard，有些东西不是光Sir Humphrey说说或者切身教授给你你就能懂的，往往还需要来自大臣，或者说政客，以及教训带来的教育，对吧，Humphrey？”“Yes...minister...不过我恳请您不要太狠地惩罚他，他还年轻，他已经清楚做错事带来的后果了....”“难得你没用那些长得要命还晦涩难懂的句子，Humphrey。不过我记得你以前说过，你们公务员就是一群卑微的社会公器，用来盛放大臣深思熟虑的果实，对吧？”“Yes...minister...no no no no！Minister！Don’t！Please！”Humphrey有气无力地回答，当他看到Jim拿出的东西后他还是惊恐地叫出声，试图让大臣对他们俩手下留情。  
然而难得胜利且大获全胜的大臣是不会放过这次惩罚他们俩的机会的，尤其是Bernard。  
那具鲜活美丽除了他没有人染指过的躯体，还残留着如幼鹿般的纯真，不过很快这份纯真也会消散，最后变成狡猾又妩媚动人的狐狸。  
大臣把那些东西扔在Bernard身边，Bernard已经吓得说不出来话了，可怜巴巴地用哀求的眼神看向大臣，又看看Sir Humphrey，企图得到宽恕或庇护。  
逃不掉了。在Jim沾满润滑剂的手指直接探入Bernard的后穴时Humphrey绝望地闭上眼，想着。  
Bernard被大臣突如其来的探入吓了一跳，虽然已经习惯了Sir Humphrey每次的扩张，但是大臣明显撒气似的探入还是让他疼的喊了出来。大臣的手指在里面胡乱地搅弄，随意地抽插，又探入更多手指，而他只能在大臣粗暴的动作下哀哀啜泣，发出悲鸣。  
大臣的手抽出来了，Bernard刚要喘口气，一根粗大的、明显不像是人类身上的棒状物便直接捅进了他的后穴，又将他逼出一声长长的呻吟，悲哀又淫荡。  
Jim在捅进那根按摩棒之后便停了下来，他的眼神在地上他们三个的衣物中搜寻着适合拿来惩罚这两个家伙的东西。他真的气坏了，他没想到Bernard居然这么大胆，将他置于险地，而Humphrey又拿那间该死的紧急通讯室威胁他。他们俩果然是一伙的，之前他在部里听到的八卦还真没错，就在刚才Humphrey居然还在求自己不要对Bernard太狠，这让Jim更加不痛快了，他莫名地嫉妒，嫉妒Bernard，嫉妒他得到了Humphrey全心全意的照顾，而Humphrey只不过是把身体献给他而已，这群公务员都是一个德行。  
这群荡妇，这群白厅的荡妇。Jim恨恨地想着，他已经不因为刚才的香水罐而生多大的气了，他现在更想做的是，当着Humphrey的面把Bernard玩坏，当着Bernard的面狠狠地操Humphrey，把他操得只会淫荡地呻吟，让他看看他的Sir Humphrey也不过是他胯下的荡妇。  
三个人的衣服，三条领带，Jim最终选了自己那条。他把Bernard的手脚反剪在背后，用自己的领带把他的手脚捆在他的办公桌桌腿上，Bernard现在只能跪坐在办公桌旁，无助地看着大臣的下一步动作。  
接着，Jim又捡起Bernard的领带，勒在他无人照拂渴望安抚的阴茎根部上，还恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结。Bernard摇着头，哭着求饶，眼泪落在大臣的手上，而Jim不为所动。  
“Humphrey？你也来？教导一下你的好Bernie。”Jim拿着Humphrey的领带，对Humphrey说道。Humphrey知道Jim想干什么，他接过领带，遮住了Bernard的眼睛，眼泪很快就将手工刺绣的领带打湿了。  
而Jim不是很满意Humphrey的布置：“不，Humphrey，让他好好看看才能学会嘛，对吧？”“是的，大臣，但一个年轻人在接受由于他的无心或发自善意而酿成灾祸的惩罚时，不应该对他过于严苛，让他遭受过多的刺激....”“是吗？可是我反而觉得惩罚越严厉教训才越深刻，不是吗？Humpy？”说着Jim便摘下那条蒙在Bernard眼前的领带，交给Humphrey，示意他再选个位置。  
Humphrey思索一会，用自己的领带轻轻勒上了Bernard的嘴，随即把他的头抱在怀中亲吻：“一会不要叫出来....尽量不要...我们白厅的文官，要在一切情况下保持体面，哪怕是接受来自大臣的惩罚，做大臣卑微的思想容器....”怀里毛茸茸的头上下蹭了蹭，算是点头。他们已经准备好接受来自大臣的惩罚了，或者说他们一直都准备好了。  
现在，大臣的领带捆住了Bernard的手脚，把他禁锢在桌旁，让他无法逃脱也不能抚慰自己已经备受折磨急需安抚的身体；Sir Humphrey的领带勒上了他的嘴，让他尽量保持一份体面，尽力保护好他的自尊；Bernard自己的领带束缚住了他的欲望根部，让他无法发泄他的欲望，令他痛苦又紧张。现在的Bernard，更像是一个被审讯的战俘，饱受酷刑的折磨，而酷刑还没正式开始。  
Humphrey还在抱着Bernard，轻拍他的后背让他放松，轻吻他的头顶安慰他，看得Jim更加窝火。Jim掰开Humphrey抱着Bernard的双臂，将他向后拉，让Bernard离开他的怀抱，被勒上嘴巴的Bernard呜呜咽咽着前倾，而他的身体被束缚在桌边，只不过是徒劳挣扎。Humphrey感受到了来自后穴的一阵凉意，大臣正在他的穴口上涂抹润滑剂，就当着Bernard的面，他将被大臣当着Bernard的面操弄。  
涂好润滑剂的Jim并不着急对Humphrey有进一步的动作，他对Bernard的惩罚还没完呢。在把Humphrey放在地上平躺，分开的双腿和涂满润滑剂的穴口正对着他和Bernard后，Jim拿出了一个遥控器，直接按下了最大档。  
Bernard细微的哭声瞬间拔高，如果没有Humphrey的领带就是一声尖锐凄厉的尖叫，然而有了这条领带，他的呻吟显得隐晦又色情。我到底没能做到体面，没能像Sir Humphrey说的不要叫出来。Bernard低下头，心想，他正在努力适应着后穴疯狂抖动的粗大按摩棒，那根按摩棒几乎将他的后穴和肠道撕裂，每一次颤动都击打着他的前列腺。Bernard感觉自己在抖，更像是在抽搐，随着震动棒的震动而颤抖。无法吞咽的津液打湿Sir Humphrey的昂贵领带，湿湿的勒得他更疼，还有的津液顺着嘴角淌下，掺上眼泪，流过脖颈，划过锁骨，停在胸口。  
这时Jim拿出了两个夹子，对准Bernard早已挺立的红珠夹了上去，Bernard又是一声尖叫，带着哭泣的尾音。Jim还是不肯放过他，轻轻撸动几下Bernard快要憋坏了的阴茎，揉了揉顶端正可怜兮兮吐着前液的小孔，插进去了一根尿道针。而Bernard已经将近昏厥，无力挣扎反抗，也无力发出尖叫，只能承受着，低低地呻吟。Humphrey看着，也只能无助又心疼地闭上眼睛，随即感受到Jim的吻，每一个吻都故意发出声响，逼着Bernard去看。  
Bernard睁开了眼睛，看见大臣正霸道地将Sir Humphrey压在身下，亲吻抚摸着。而Sir Humphrey在大臣的抚弄下就像他在Sir Humphrey身下时一样，扭动着，难耐地发出声音。Sir Humphrey咬住下唇试图不要发出呻吟，然而大臣的吻将一切甜美的声音泄露出去。  
这简直比草案泄露还令人震惊。Bernard想着，看着Sir Humphrey和大臣的交缠，愈发感到燥热，他愈发渴求一场性爱，不是那根该死的按摩棒，而是来自人的，爵士也好大臣也好，只要有人将他救出这快感的灭顶之灾就好。他越来越感到难耐，穴缝忍不住去蹭桌腿，然而被留在体外的一部分按摩棒挡住，只能蹭蹭边缘止渴，不时触碰到按摩棒还会带动里面的肠肉使他不小心拔高一声呻吟。  
Humphrey在大臣身下不受控制地呻吟，他也没能做到刚才他嘱咐Bernard的那样，保住白厅公务员最后的体面。他在他的Bernard面前张开双腿，展露自己的穴口是怎样被大臣伸入手指一点点扩张的。他想起当他还青涩时，那时的他就像如今的Bernard一样，是Arnold的爱徒，一场内部斗争的失败使得他们俩沦落苏格兰，在那里，他们俩也饱受这样的屈辱。当后来他们重返伦敦，坐稳了如今的地位，他以为噩梦不会再上演，可他现在就像荡妇一样当着自己的爱徒的面被操弄。  
我就是个荡妇，我们最后都是白厅荡妇。Humphrey在快感、羞耻和痛苦的间隙想着。  
Jim终于将他等待多时的勃起捅进Humphrey的小穴中，Humphrey咬着下唇仍漏出一声长长的呻吟。我要被大臣当着Bernard的面操了，我最后的体面也没有了。Humphrey在大臣完全进入后稍稍缓过来的时候想着。然而大臣很快就动了起来，逐渐加快速度，就当着Bernard的面，让那个年轻人看着自己的两位上司，其中一位还是自己的导师，就在自己面前交媾。  
Bernard显然受到了不小的刺激，后穴传来的快感让他在清醒与昏厥之间挣扎，他试图依靠磨蹭来解渴却只会越发饥渴，他最后的理智也被折磨没了。他的呻吟彻底止不住了，夹杂着自己的哭声，后穴里按摩棒马达的嗡嗡声，再加上Sir Humphrey的呻吟和与大臣交合时的水声与肉体碰撞的声音，整间办公室里充斥着荒淫的气息。陛下的行政大臣与他的公务员们在为这个国家决定行政政策的办公室极尽淫乱，荒诞不经又淫乱不堪。  
而Jim此刻是相当满足的，他的目的达到了，最重要的是他现在知道了Bernard到底是谁的人。这很重要，而这一重要的情报已经被他掌握在手了，Jim现在心满意足了。  
Humphrey的呻吟声已经彻底压不住了，他的哭喊声越来越大，哆哆嗦嗦地呼唤着大臣，求他给他个解脱，而此时已经消了气也心满意足的大臣自然爽快地让他达到了高潮。他也快到达顶峰了，与其自己高潮不如在Humphrey的恳求下和他一起高潮。他狠狠地碾过Humphrey的前列腺，每一下都让Humphrey已经沙哑的嗓子再一次尖叫起来，最终与他一起达到高潮。  
高潮后的Jim终于大发慈悲地给快要不行了的Bernard松开了三条领带，取下他身上所有的道具，撸动两把Bernard的阴茎，他立马就射了出来。这可不能怪他或嘲笑他，这可怜的家伙已经憋坏了，再不赶紧释放出来就真的要坏掉了。Bernard瘫倒在地上，像一滩软泥，喘着粗气，有气无力地轻轻呻吟，气若游丝，不时抽动一下，是高潮后的余韵。  
在快感的潮水退却后，Bernard感受到了空虚，是渴求和一个活生生的人的性爱，而非被按摩棒操弄。然而大臣和Sir Humphrey也刚刚结束高潮，他们似乎都在不应期中，没有人能帮他缓解现在的渴望。  
Bernard握上了自己的阴茎，在大臣和Sir Humphrey面前自慰令他感到羞耻，但是更糟糕更羞耻的事情刚才不是已经发生过了吗？他闭上眼轻轻揉弄自己的阴茎，一边扭着腰，仿佛有人在操他。然而并没有人触碰他，他很快就被渴望和羞耻逼得近乎崩溃。  
恍惚间，一双手从Bernard的头顶处拂下来，轻轻捧起他的脑袋放在膝上，温柔地落下一个吻。Bernard睁开眼，看见Sir Humphrey的脸庞，疲惫又无奈。  
就是这样的一个表情，让Bernard相信，没有谁是彻底的道德真空，谁都有心中一块柔软之处。  
大臣也过来了，抚摸着这副他还没有品尝过的鲜美肉体，一点点唤起他的欲望，同Humphrey一起，将Bernard再次拉上欲望的顶峰，让他眨着湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛，可怜巴巴地求他们操他。  
“哦....大臣....Sir Humphrey....求你们....”  
“求我们什么呢？Bernard？”  
“我想，我们的Bernie也许需要做一次真正的大臣思想的容器，以便深刻领悟这次的教训。对吗，Bernard？”  
“是吗？Humphrey？Bernard，你是这么想的吗？”  
“是....大臣....请您....”  
“请我什么？”  
“请您.....请您.....”  
“嗯？”  
“请您....操我.....”  
“哦，Bernard。”Jim笑了，露出他那看起来人畜无害的小虎牙，“可是你看，我们俩都在不应期，你是不是应该做点什么呢，Bernard？”  
Bernard闻言挣扎着起身，学着之前Sir Humphrey给大臣口交的样子，跪在Jim面前，看了一眼Sir Humphrey，得到他默许的眼神后便低下头，将大臣的阳具放入口中，试着取悦大臣。然而他并没有经验，大臣似乎不太有兴趣：“哦，小Bernard，看来Humphrey是真的宠你啊，连这都不会吗？”  
闻言Sir Humphrey低下头：“抱歉，大臣，是我的错，让我来教他。”“不如现在？”“....可以。”说着Humphrey便将Bernard的双腿分开，尽量不去看他已经红肿不堪还沾着不少亮晶晶的肠液和润滑剂的穴口，低下头吮吸Bernard，抚弄着他的囊袋和未能伸入口中的部分，很快Bernard便呻吟了起来。  
“学会了吗？Bernard？”“学....啊....学会了啊.....”“来吧，顺便，不向你的Sir Humphrey提供一下回报吗？”  
Bernard有点疑惑，思考了一会要怎样同时取悦Sir Humphrey和大臣。想了想，他开始给大臣口交，一边用手抚慰Sir Humphrey的下身。很快，他们俩就又重燃了欲望的火焰。  
Jim从Bernard的口中抽出来，揉了揉那一头金发：“不错嘛，学得还挺快，难怪Humpy那么重视你，你也会变成下一个白厅荡妇的，对不对？”  
荡....妇？我真的会成为一个荡妇吗？Bernard想着，又看看现在自己和Sir Humphrey的样子，他笑了。  
“Yes，minister，我想我会是的。”他回答道，旁边是Sir Humphrey惊异的目光。管他呢，我们这样和荡妇有什么区别？Bernard有些叛逆地想着。  
身后传来Sir Humphrey的一声叹息。  
“诶？对吧？Humphrey？”  
“是的，大臣。我想Bernard已经明白了这一白厅的准则了。”  
是啊，我们都会变成大臣的卑微容器，最后变成道德真空的白厅荡妇，这样的话，不是道德真空还真的接受不来呢。  
在Sir Humphrey在他的头顶处投下一片阴影，亲吻他的双唇，同时大臣也分开他的双腿填满他的时候，Bernard笑了，这样想着，又不知高潮了几次，最后与大臣和Sir Humphrey搂抱在一起，坠入深渊。

END  
By千面鬼，2020.2.1  
感谢浏览


End file.
